Fucking Love
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Sasuke menantang Naruto untuk balapan lari, "Jika kau menang, kau boleh mengambil, menyalin, semua jawaban PR-ku, aku juga akan mentraktirmu makan apapun yang kau mau selama sebulan" tentu saja perkataan Sasuke membuatnya senang. Tapi, Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan./SasuNaru/Enjoy/Mind RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**Story by Me**_

_**WARNING! : AU, OOC, yaoi, BL, typo(s), miss typo, alur cepet, agak aneh, bahasa abal, dan lain-lain.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

"_Teme_! Aku tidak mau tahu! Berikan buku PR matematikamu!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini ngotot di depan meja temannya yang sedang membaca buku, sedangkan orang yang sedang membaca buku itu tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan pemuda di depannya, Naruto Namikaze. Mata _onyx _nya tetap menatap buku di depannya, membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tertera dibuku itu.

BRAK

"Sasu-_teme_, kau dengar tidak sih?! Aku belum mengerjakan PR-ku!"

Pemuda Uchiha yang sedang membaca buku itu hampir saja menghela napas, Uchiha tidak mungkin menghela napas. Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto yang tadi menggebrak mejanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, _dobe_."

"Kalau begitu aku mau hubungan kita putus." Sasuke hampir saja tersedak, kekasihnya ingin memutuskan hubungan hanya karena ia tidak memberikan buku PR matematika? Konyol sekali.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kudua pasang seme dan uke ini, hampir seluruh murid sekolah mengidolakan Naruto. Terutama para laki-laki menganggap Naruto itu mempunyai wajah uke yang sempurna, sifatnya yang periang membuat siapapun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Jika Naruto adalah uke, Sasuke adalah seme yang paling cocok untuk Naruto (Menurut Author), Sasuke Uchiha adalah pangeran es di _Konoha Senior High School_. Sifatnya yang _cool_ itu membuat hampir seluruh siswi mengincarnya, sayangnya pemuda Uchiha itu lebih memilih seorang Naruto Namikaze dibandingkan dengan wanita yang berdada besar sekalipun, bagi Sasuke, suara dan tingkah wanita itu membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar, Naruto mendengus sebal. "Kau tahu kan? Kalau aku ini bodoh, aku tidak mengerti pelajaran itu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "jadi kau sudah mengakui jika dirimu itu '_dobe_'?" Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto sebal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Tantang Sasuke.

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Untuk apa? Tidak menarik!" Seringaian pemuda Uchiha itu melebar. "Jika kau menang, kau boleh mengambil, menyalin, semua jawaban PR-ku, aku juga akan mentraktirmu makan _apapun yang kau mau _selama sebulan," seketika wajah Naruto berseri-seri mendengar hal itu, ia akan meminta ramen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tapi, jika aku yang menang, kau harus mengikutiku kemana pun aku mau bahkan semua kemauanku selama sebulan." Lanjut Sasuke masih dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Kita taruhan apa dulu _teme_?"

"Pelajaran olahraga nanti kita lomba lari, bagaimana?"

"_DEAL_!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, ia memang ahli dalam bidang olahraga tapi, Naruto melupakan kalau Sasuke itu Uchiha. Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka mau! Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Baiklah, jam olahraga ya. Lebih baik aku menyalin PR punya Gaara, aku yakin dia akan memberikannya padaku, tidak sepertimu Uchiha pelit." Naruto mendengus lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

**-0-0-0-**

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian lari sepuluh keliling lapangan untuk pemanasan, _start_ nya dari garis ini ya! Ini tidak hanya untuk pemanasan tapi, untuk pengambilan nilai juga, jadi larinya yang cepat ya. Lebih dulu selesai, nilai akan lebih tinggi!" Jelas seorang guru olahraga yang selalu memakai baju serba hijau, memiliki potongan rambut mangkok, membuat seluruh murid sekolah ini bertanya-tanya _dia ini alien nyasar dari planet mana?_

"Guy-_sensei_ kau gila!"

"Ayolah Tenten, jangan mengeluh! Tunjukan semangat mudamu!" Balas Lee dengan mata berapi-api, Lee ini adalah seorang murid yang mempunyai motto hidup _Semangat Muda_ memangnya jika nanti dia berumur 50 tahun, ia akan tetap memakai motto itu? Ya, tidak ada tahu. Yang jelas, dia adalah murid yang tergila-gila dengan Guy bisa dilihat penampilan mereka itu sama, seperti ayah dan anak.

"Bagus Lee! Aku bangga mempunyai murid sepertimu!" Ucap Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Lee, membuat seluruh murid kelas 11-A ini memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Semuanya ambil posisi!"

Seluruh murid mulai bersiap-siap berlari, mengambil ancang-ancang. Mereka memajukan kaki kiri dan kaki kanan tetap dibelakang lalu membungkukkan sedikit badan mereka. Bagitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sudah saling menatap mata, walaupun mata Sasuke lah yang terlihat paling tajam tapi, Naruto tidak peduli.

Priiitt...

Seluruh murid langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat ketika peluit dibunyikan. Anak laki-laki yang memang punya stamina lebih tinggi berada di depan meninggalkan anak-anak perempuan. Hal itu membuat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sedikit jengkel karena ia tidak mau kalah dengan anak laki-laki.

'_Huh! Memangnya hanya kalian yang bisa mengambil posisi didepan, sedangkan para wanita hanya dibelakang? Aku akan membuat derajat wanita lebih tinggi di bidang olahraga ini.'_

"Cha! _SHANNAROOO_!" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat hingga membalap sebagian anak laki-laki, membuat seluruh teman-teman dibelakangnya melongo kaget melihat stamina seorang Sakura Haruno.

"A-APA?! Sudah kuduga kalau Sakura itu cewek bertenaga _monster_! Aku tak mau kalah!" Ucap Kiba yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat saat dirinya dikalahkan seorang wanita.

"Cih! Aku gak rela jika Kiba pecinta anjing itu mengalahkanku. Maju!" Teriak Sora yang juga mulai menambah laju kecepatannya. Melihat aksi lari yang malah menjadi balapan lari, membuat stamina seluruh siswa meningkat dan mulai menambah kecepatan.

"Haha sudah kuduga Sasu-_teme_ tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, _dattebayo_!" Naruto terus berlari sambil melirik kearah belakang, tepatnya melirik Sasuke yang jauh beberapa meter darinya. Padahal jika dilihat, pemuda Uchiha itu lari dengan santai, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang saling balap-membalap. Sasuke hanya memikirkan kemenangannya nanti.

.

.

Saat memasuki putaran ke-sembilan, seluruh murid masih berlari tapi, mereka memperlambat langkah mereka karena kaki mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Hanya Lee yang masih tersenyum dan berlari dengan santai walaupun pemuda hijau (selain Guy) itu kakinya juga sudah pegal karena pada saat berlari ia terlalu bersemangat tapi, ia memiliki motto _Semangat Muda _jadi, ia tidak mungkin menyerah.

Naruto pun juga memperlambat langkahnya, kakinya sudah terlalu pegal. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih berlari santai jauh beberapa meter darinya. "Hhh... satu putaran lagi, setelah itu aku menang." Kata Naruto pelan di sela napasnya yang memburu.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat garis di depannya, setelah ini masuk putaran ke-sepuluh. Semua teman-temannya melangkah dengan kecepatan minimal karena tenaga kecepatan maksimal mereka sudah digunakan di putaran awal.

_'Putaran ke-sepuluh, setelah ini menangislah dobe.' _Batin Sasuke dengan senyum iblis di wajahnya.

Saat kaki Sasuke melewati garis putih, pemuda Uchiha itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, ia baru saja mengeluarkan tenaga yang ia simpan. Sasuke sengaja berlari santai di awal karena ia yakin saat di putaran terakhir semua temannya pasti sudah terlalu lelah, dengan begitu Sasuke akan lebih mudah meninggalkan semua teman-temannya, termasuk Naruto karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan tenaga lari sesungguhnya.

"Kau lambat _dobe_!" Kata Sasuke pendek saat dirinya menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto lalu, berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

Naruto melongo, ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, Naruto tidak mungkin berlari lebih cepat lagi karena ia sudah menggunakan tenaganya di awal untuk menjauhi Sasuke. _Sial aku akan kalah!_

"Ti-TIDAK! RAMEEENN!" Akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

"Dadah... _dobe_ sayang~" dengan OOC-nya Sasuke menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha lari untuk mengejarnya. Ke-OOC an Sasuke benar-benar membuat teman sekelas di belakangnya hampir saja tersedak dan melongo.

"_TEMEEE_!"

"Kejar aku _dobe _sayang~"

.

.

"Hn, aku menang." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan larinya dan langsung tiduran di lapangan.

"Hhh... hhh... sial, _teme_ sialan, pantat ayam, muka tembok..." Sasuke hanya meringis medengar sumpah serapah yang Naruto keluarkan untuknya. Naruto yang masih tidur-tiduran itu hanya bisa mengutuk Sasuke sambil menetralkan deru napasnya yang masih memburu.

"Sepertinya kalian semua kelelahan, olahraga kita hari ini cukup lari saja." Ucap Guy melihat para muridnya yang sudah tepar semua. Perkataan Guy membuat hati para murid di penuhi bunga moe moe (?). Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan melakukan sujud syukur berjamaah atau potong tumpeng. Lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita, aku yang menang _dobe_."

"Iya, ayam!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak men-_deathglare_ orang yang memanggilnya _ayam_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak peduli, hatinya hanya senang karena memenangkan lomba ini, Naruto akan menurut padanya. Tentu saja wajah Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha menunjukkan wajah bahagianya di depan umum, harga diri Uchiha bisa runtuh. Makanya Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baiklah, karena besok libur, kau akan kujemput jam 9 pagi." Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tiduran di lapangan, menghela napas, ini sudah kesepakatan ia tidak boleh menolak.

**-0-0-0-**

Saat jam sekolah KSHS selesai, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar, sama seperti Naruto. Entah kali ini wajahnya ia tekuk, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tampak ceria. Saat keluar dari kawasan sekolah, mata Naruto menangkap mobil berwarna merah darah dengan aksen api yang sudah berhenti di seberang jalan. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyebrang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu di kursi penumpang depan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bocah? Aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh menit!" Naruto menatap orang di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya orang yang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kyuu-_nii_ kau hanya menunggu 10 menit! Biasanya juga aku yang menunggumu hampir setengah jam bahkan berjam-jam hingga aku menjadi jamur!"

Kyuubi hanya diam, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankannya menuju rumah mereka. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya mulai besok aku berangkat dan pulang sendiri saja."

"Eh! Eh! Tidak boleh! Menjemputmu adalah tugasku, aku sedang berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Balas Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu terlambat untuk menjemputku, _dattebayo_." Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jalanan dari kaca mobilnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja saat Kyuubi terlambat menjemputnya, ia pulang sendiri. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau melakukan hal itu lagi. Terakhir kali Naruto melakukan hal itu, keesokan paginya stok ramennya sudah _tersusun rapi_ di tempat sampah.

Keheningan mendominasi di dalam mobil itu lagi, Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang aneh hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kyuu-_nii_ bisakah kau membunuhku? Terserah mau diapakan. Kau boleh menusukku, membakarku, memutilasiku, atau melemparku kedalam jurang yang dalam." Ucap Naruto gila membuat Kyuubi tiba-tiba menginjak rem mobilnya.

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku membunuh adikku tersayang. Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Kyuubi pelan, kembali melajukan mobilnya. Naruto pun menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi di sekolah termasuk tentang Sasuke, bukannya prihatin, Kyuubi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Sebaiknya sampai rumah nanti aku langsung gantung diri." Ucap Naruto gila lagi.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Itukan sudah kesepakatan kalian, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, jalani saja." Naruto hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

**-0-0-0-**

_Keesokannya..._

"Sudah siap _dobe_?"

"Ya, siap mati aku _teme_." Sasuke hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto lalu merangkulnya, "Senyum _dobe_, temani aku ke taman hiburan ya." Entah ada angin apa, wajah Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar kata _Taman Hiburan_.

"Kau mau kesana? Ayo!"

"Hn."

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil _sport dark blue_ milik Sasuke, diikuti Sasuke yang juga langsung duduk di kursi kemudi. Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

.

.

_Miracle Land_, inilah tujuan Sasuke. Naruto menatap tempat ini dengan mata birunya yang berseri-seri, tidak berapa lama Sasuke menghapiri Naruto lalu, memberikan tiket untuk Naruto. "Ayo masuk!" Ajak Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke pendek dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Naruto.

Saat memasuki _Miracle Land_, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. "Ku tantang lagi kau, _dobe_." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, tak mau kalah, Naruto juga mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Apa _teme_?"

"Kita pacu adrenalin kita dengan menaiki semua wahana ekstrim disini."

"Menarik, siapa takut?! Ayo! Mulai dari mana?" Dan kali ini sepertinya Naruto benar-benar bersemangat, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau dari permainan itu?" Naruto menatap wahana yang Sasuke tunjuk, yaitu wahana Histeria. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat orang lain yang menaiki wahana itu berteriak histeris saat wahana itu naik, turun, naik, dan turun lagi. Naruto yakin, isi perutnya akan terkocok menaiki wahana itu.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto hanya diam di tempat.

"Siapa bilang?! Tentu saja ini akan menyenangkan!"

Mereka berdua pun memulai dari wahana Histeria hingga berkeliling menaiki semua wahana ekstrim. Tentu saja menaiki wahana seperti ini memberi keuntungan untuk Sasuke, apa itu? Karena setiap Naruto berteriak ketakutan, pemuda pirang itu pasti langsung menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda Uchiha. Licik bukan? Tapi itulah Sasuke, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan.

"Ayo kita istirahat _teme_." Ucap Naruto lemas sambil memegang perutnya, menaiki wahana-wahana yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot itu juga mengocok isi perutnya.

"Masih ada satu lagi, ayolah." Ajak Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menikmati hal ini.

"Yang mana lagi? Bukankah kita sudah menaiki semua?" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto lalu mengarahkannya ke arah utara. "Yang itu."

Naruto melotot kaget melihat wahana yang satu itu. Itu adalah wahana _Roller Coaster _dengan nama _'Super Snake'_ yang memiliki lintasan yang cukup panjang, memiliki beberapa putaran, tanjakan yang tinggi, belokan yang agak curam, dan lintasan itu tepat di atas laut karena lokasi _Miracle Land_ ini memang dekat dengan laut.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja _dattebayo_~" kata Naruto lemas.

"Sudah diam! Nikmati saja." Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto ke arah wahana itu sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan lemas.

Ternyata banyak juga yang berminat menaiki wahana _Super Snake_ ini, dari delapan baris, Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk baris ketiga dari depan. Tadinya Uchiha bungsu ini ingin mengambil kursi paling depan tapi, Naruto merengek ingin duduk di tengah. Daripada Naruto menangis tidak jelas lebih baik menurutinya, bukan?

Saat seluruh tempat duduk kereta _Super Snake_ ini sudah terisi penuh, wahana ini pun dijalankan. Laju kereta ini dimulai dari memasuki sebuah terowongan gelap, lalu pada saat keluar terowongan kereta pun menanjak tinggi tapi, kecepatan kereta masih lambat.

"Whaa... Wohoo...!"

"Tenanglah dobe, buka matamu! Kita masih nanjak." Naruto membuka matanya, dan mendapati jika seluruh orang yang menaiki wahana ini melihatnya dengan pandangan _Dia gila?! Kereta ini belum meluncur!_

"Ehehe..." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan ini. "Lebih baik kau lihat ke arah sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kanan, dimana air laut yang berwarna biru itu terlihat lebih jelas dari atas.

"Wahh... Iya kau be~ Whaaa...!" Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kereta _Super Snake_ ini sudah meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat seluruh penumpang berteriak histeris minus Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu berteriak dalam hati. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke berteriak dalam hati, tidak ada yang tahu.

Saat wahana mulai berputar, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak, memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke di sebelahnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Uchiha memang licik.

Saat kereta _Super Snake _kembali ke _start_, kereta pun berhenti. Napas Naruto tampak memburu membuat Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Ayo turun _dobe_, kita masuk satu wahana lagi." Ajak Sasuke seenak rambut ayamnya.

"APA?! Kau gila _teme_! Aku hampir mati sekarang!"

"Sudahlah ikut saja, ini yang terakhir dan tidak akan membuatmu mual." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Uchiha ini memang benar-benar gila.

.

.

Naruto kembali melotot melihat tempat terakhir yang akan ia dan Sasuke masuki. Rumah Hantu. Demi apapun, hal yang paling Naruto takutkan adalah Hantu. Naruto hendak ingin kabur tapi, ternyata Sasuke sudah memegang kerah bajunya, hingga Naruto sudah tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Ayo masuk!"

Naruto sudah merinding saat kakinya mulai memasuki kawasan Rumah Hantu ini, ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan pundak Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merinding sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan kalian tanya, pemuda Uchiha itu sedang tersenyum sentosa dalam hati.

"Huaaa... Disamping! Sasuke tolong aku!" Sekarang Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke karena terkejut saat sosok hantu wanita berbaju merah muncul dari arah samping. Sasuke hanya memegang tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya, menenangkan Naruto.

Jika diawal Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, kali ini saat mereka masuk lebih dalam Rumah Hantu ini, Sasuke malah semakin menderita. Sasuke akan bahagia jika Naruto ketakutan lalu memeluknya tapi, sekarang? Sasuke hampir mati karena dari tadi Naruto mencekik lehernya, segitunya dia takut pada hantu? Astaga, Sasuke tidak akan membawa Naruto ke Rumah Hantu lagi.

Saat mereka keluar dari Rumah Hantu, tampak Naruto yang riang gembira dan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin, itu adalah hukuman untuk Sasuke.

**-0-0-0-**

Sebelum Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke sebuah danau yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon, danau itu tampak indah apalagi saat menjelang sore seperti ini. Naruto duduk di atas tanah, di pinggir danau, sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membeli minuman.

Melihat danau yang lumayan jernih itu, Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya dan memainkan air dengan kakinya. Tanpa ia rasakan tiba-tiba tanah yang menjadi tempat duduknya itu longsor, membuat Naruto yang duduk itu langsung tercebur ke dalam danau juga.

"Ahhh! Sasuke tolong!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, membuat Sasuke yang sedang membawa minuman terlonjak kaget. Minuman yang dipegangnya jatuh lalu, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah danau. Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang berusaha minta tolong. Sasuke berlari mendekat lalu ia terdiam di pinggir danau sambil menatap Naruto yang hampir tenggelam.

"Sa-sa-sasuke! Tolong aku!" Naruto mencoba menaikan sebelah tangannya berharap Sasuke akan meraihnya tapi, Sasuke tetap diam dan memandangnya dengan muka temboknya.

"Sa-SASUKE-_TEME_!" Teriak Naruto lagi tapi, pemuda Uchiha itu tetap membiarkan Naruto seperti itu.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu menatap Naruto santai. "Bangun _dobe_."

"_Teme_! Tolong aku! Aku akan mati!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan mati kalau air danau itu hanya se-lutut _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tolong! To-Apa?" Naruto berhenti berontak di air lalu ia mencoba berdiri, benar saja. Airnya hanya selutut, bagaimana bisa selutut? Tentu saja karena kaki Naruto yang menginjak tanah hingga pemuda pirang itu merasa danau itu dalam, padahal jika ia tidak menginjak tanah, kedalamannya hanya satu meter. Danau ini memang dalam tapi hanya di bagian tengah.

"_Teme_, bantu aku naik." Dengan wajah yang super menahan malu, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menahan tawanya lalu membantu Naruto naik ke atas.

"Setelah ini kau yang harus membayar biaya cuci mobilku _dobe_." Kata Sasuke yang mulai tertawa kecil saat melihat celana Naruto di penuhi oleh tanah basah.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan dirinya yang kotor ini, lalu ia menatap Sasuke yang tertawa kecil, membuat emosi Naruto meningkat. Ini baru hari pertamanya menuruti semua kemauan Uchiha ini, masih ada 29 hari lagi.

"Berhenti mentertawakanku! Sekarang kita pulang!" Naruto berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Iya _dobe_ sayang~" balas Sasuke dengan ke-OOC-an nya lagi.

Naruto berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang dibelakangnya. "_I Fucking Love You_!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "_I Love Fucking You Dobe_~"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

_**A/n : Yo! Akhirnya fanfic SasuNaru keduaku jadi juga. Agak aneh ya? Dapet idenya aja aneh :p **_

_**Oke! Sekarang kalian boleh mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg kalian tentang fanfic ini. Kritikan, sanggahan, pendapat, kesan, pesan, flame, apapun boleh kalian keluarkan di Review :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
